Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield)
"We all have secrets: the ones we keep... and those ones that are kept from us." :―Spider-Man Spider-Man is a fictional character, based on the comic book superhero who appears in Marvel Comics. He was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko in 1962. He was portrayed by Andrew Garfield in the The Amazing Spider-Man and is confirmed to reprise the role for a sequel. The Amazing Spider-Man At a young age, Peter Parker's parents are said to have died in a plane crash, leaving him to be raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Peter attended Midtown Science High School where he was an unpopular student, being bullied by jock Flash Thompson. On the field trip, he first met Gwen Stacy whom he fell in love with. On that same field trip Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, which gave him enhanced agility, strength, and the ability to crawl on walls. He then created web shooters for himself and donned a brand new costume, taking the name "Spider-Man", and chose to protect the city as a superhero for the greater good. He then met with Dr. Curt Connors, who was an old colleague of his father, and helped him to finish a serum, which Dr. Connors then would later use on himself, transforming him into a monster known as The Lizard. Deemind it to be his fault and responsibility, Peter makes it his duty as Spider-Man to stop the Lizard and save New York City. Peter fought The Lizard twice, once in the sewers while Spider-Man was testing out his camera and the Lizard attacked and tried to kill him, because he did not want the citizens of New York to know of his existence and again at Peter's school. After The Lizard found out that Peter was Spider-Man, he battled him through the hallways of the school while students evacuated. When it looked as though the Lizard was going to kill him, Gwen Stacy intervened and attacked The Lizard with the trophy. The Lizard left the school and went back beneath the waters and into the sewers. At Oscorp Tower, The Lizard planned to use a reptilian DNA sample to infect the citizens of New York City with. Spider-Man arrived to stop what Connors was doing, but was stopped himself by The Lizard. The two faced off, resulting in the narrowest of victories for Spider-Man. As George Stacy held off The Lizard, Peter climbed to the device The Lizard was using and planned to install the healing DNA that Captain Stacy had given to him. Unfortunately, Stacy was seriously injured by the beast, as it had impaled Stacy in the chest. Spider-Man eventually stopped The Lizard and joined Captain Stacy for his last moments who made him promise to keep Gwen safe by not involving her with his life. Powers and Abilities *Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of pending immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation at the back of his brain, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. *Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. *Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour. *Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. *Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to most types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. *Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. *Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about fifteen times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his Spider-Sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. *Mechanical Web Shooters: In the Marc Webb movie trilogy, Spider-Man created mechanical web shooter that go on his wrist that he used to catch crooks and web swing. Spider-Man can utilize his Artifical webbing in any way. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. Minor injuries heal in a matter of hours and serious injuries in a matter of days. Category:Characters from The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Characters from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Category:Brave Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost a family members Category:In love Heroes Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:About Males